warcraft_rpg_tales_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Hasten Hochen
Lord Hasten Hochen, often referred as Hochenmeister is the Duke of Titular Alterac Duchy. He hold claimant on the kingdom of Alterac as a pretender. He has major political power over Alteracian to such an extent that he exercises more authority than any lord would normally be expected. Hasten is known to be cunning and devious man. It may be not unreasonable to call him a sociopath, but yet no one that he known of has regarded him as such. The Lord has serious trust issues to his men. Only two out of his five elite halberdier are able to truly permeate his paranoia sphere. Yet, he aware that this delusions might cause some concern to his subordinate, he obscured that fact by mixing their tasks to create an illusion of trust. Notable for his claimant on Alterac, Hasten is persistent on running his campaign on the realm. In which but not limited to promise of glory, wealth, prosperity to the folk, and the valor deeds he had done in the past to sway the commoner. Slanders and denunciations towards who opposed him are not uncommon, as he is quick to find something pungent to tell. Background From the loving parents Wrahner Hochen and Acelina Trezzane, Hasten was born in a mansion near Caer Darrow. At the time, House Hochen was nothing but a minor house. Nonetheless, it was a nobility still and Hochens were sure to take advantage with that status. Wrahner orchestrated for both of his sons to be in the guardianship of House Barov, the wealthiest house on Caer Darrow. Under Guardianship Under the tutorship of Lord Alexei Barov, Hasten and his brother Grahand were matriculated on the ways of politics, economics, and more. Both tried their best to retain their houses identity while being indoctrinated on the ways of Barov. Though, the brothers parted their way at the end of their guardianship as Grahand found politics to be vicious and do not wish to partake in such. Ranking up Hasten would then proceed to pursue his aspiration. He began by conscripting himself at the ancient fortress (Now Scholomance). Using the fact that he was tutored by Alexei Barov, he gained leverage among the fortress high command. Not until a half of decade, he had acquired the rank Commander of Caer Darrow. The Second War The island of Caer Darrow were raided by the Horde. Outnumbered by a slew, Hasten would order for the fortress to be abandoned. A letter then was sent personally to Lord Uther asking for his aid to retake the thousands years old fortress. Together with the Silver Hand paladin, Hasten Hochen set sail to the island. On their way through, they captured some Alteracian Privateer that confessed Perenolde's betrayal. Alliance of Lordaeron Knowing the benefits he could gain out of this civil war, Hasten formed up a rebellion to overthrow Aiden Perenolde. He later aligned with the Alliance of Lordaeron as an ally for interest. While the rebellion led by General Hath occured in the mainland, Hochen's battalion were mostly scattered around the north of Alterac Mountain. Dalaran Prison Camp Near the capital city of Alterac. Some Dalaranian were hold in prison by the Alteraci. Together with Lordaeron forces. Hochen freed the citizen from their detainment.￼ Earning their gratitude in the process. Among the rescued Dalaranian, a noble offered him a horse. He would name the given steed Meieross. Meieross proceeded to serve him indefinitely. Third War After the end of Second War, Alterac was fractured by Lordaeron Councils into several counties. Hasten Hochen was granted a county near Caer Darrow, the Darrowhill. This decision had made him despised the Alliance of Lordaeron. Shortly after, he left the Alliance of Lordaeron and decreed a declaration of Independence. As the first Alterac county that dare to do so. While not having a tie towards the Alliance. He would still help them driving out the Orc out of the mainland. Strahnbrad was the one of the worst place to suffer from the Orcish raid. The Count of Darrowhill held several skirmishes with Orcish enclaves near Strahnbrad. Caer Darrow and its fortress were later restored by the Barov. Unfortunately, they have marked a deal with the Necromancer Kel'Thuzad. The ancient fortress has now been turned into a school of necromancers. The plague that inflicted upon Lordaeron originally came from the fortress. Caer Darrow inhabitants were the first to taste the Scourge wrath. The undead ravages through Caer Darrow, and soon Darrowhill. The Scourge invasion on the county had been profound. Hasten and his remaining elites set foot to retreat from the county. Knowing, that he may never return to his once fief. The Hochenmeister would figure a way to retain his power. The Rise of Hochen Following his retreat, Hasten attained upon the barony of Verand. Lord Winston, a Dalaranian mage that admired Hasten's heroism for saving his brethren vouched for a change of power within the barony. The Hochenmeister would acclaim his claimant to the kingdom throne as part of his rebellion rights. He proceeded to denounce the Alliance action to split Alterac into 'weak' counties and barony. Asserting Prerogative Most but several Lords agreed to his assertion. Baron Oswald of Perith objected such claim in an instant. Yet, through the rumor of Oswald alleged involvement in the death of Kormed Wolfheart, The Hochenmeister successfully convicted him as a traitor and had the baron executed. Perith seat of power was in vacuum after the death of Oswald. Hasten seized this as a chance to usurp the 'traitor' title. Soon after, the Manor's Hold would join in as Hochen's Protectorate. With several counties fallen under his banner, Hasten Hochen forged the Titular Duchy of Alterac. The Gruel War Autocratic state of Wolfheart and Republic of Dandred refused to recognize the newly formed titular Duchy. ￼Like any disputants he had before, Hochen plotted for their doomfall. It appeared that Kurten Hochen, Hasten's grandfather had a weak link to Wolfheart throne. With careful fabrication, such link was exaggerated that it was enough to be a Casus Belli (Cause of War). War Doctrine The two houses were to meet their forces head to head by the field near uplands. Aware of Wolfheart superiority and their combined arms doctrine, the Hochenmeister would construct a war of attrition to weigh favor in his side. Most of his troops were armed with long reach halberd and boomstick. This composition of troops were the backbone of his versatile retreats doctrine. When his enemy advanced, he retreated; the enemy camped, he harassed; the enemy tired, he attacked; the enemy retreated, he pursued. This doctrine imposed Wolfheart to launch assault with heavy loses. Famine The war was costly for all Alteracian. Due to the scorched earth tactic Hasten had used to deny Wolfheart of supply, starvation struck upon the realm. The war itself was named 'Gruel' (Boiled Oat) as food scarcity was severe that ten silver coin worth less than a starch of oat. Yet luckily; or rather unfortunately for the Hochenmeister; the war had to abruptly end due to the death of the claimant Kurten Hochen.The civil war had amassed hundreds of thousands casualties that marked the dawn of Alterac dark ages for years to come. Scourge's Return & The Pretender The Undead once again invaded northern Eastern Kingdom. Adjacent to the Plaguelands, Hasten's domains were threatened by the invasion. Promptly, the northern border outpost (Now Abandoned Fort) was fallen under the Lich King grasp. Unable to withstand the army of dead alone, Hochen sought assistance from the newly formed Argent Crusade. Lord Havel of Argent Crusade would later reinforce Chillwind Camp in order to cut the undead endless stream from touching Hillsbrad Foothills. Side by side, both managed to thwart off the Lich King army out of the untainted foothills. Aftermath Much of Hochenmeister military might had weakened. It would take a significant amount of time to recover its once strength. This condition compelled Hasten to plot alternative ways to seize the Alterac throne. Every now and then, the Lord would carry out to hold campaign on barony after barony. For him, the Alteraci could be used as a tool to establish his claim. Words of his valiant act from the past spreads widely alongside the viscous slanders Hochen declared towards who opposed him. Slowly but surely, he gained major influence among the folks. From the day onward, the other Lord would refer him as the Pretender, mocking his claim. Proxy Power Hasten still had yet to face the growing stacks of contestant. From the north, the Forsaken had conducted an expansionists policy. The bombing of Southshore sealed the weak presence of Alliance troops on the realm. Mindful of this matter, Hasten chose to lay low from the former scourge. He believed that war between between Alliance and Horde was inevitable. Hochen sought to benefit from the war aftermath. He would reduce his military activity and proceeded to hire various mercenary and adventurers sent from Manor's Hold. By using a proxy squad, Hasten Hochen could propel his desire with minimal repercussions from outside forces. Prime example of this underhanded scheme being used, was when a group of Alliance expedition forces were voicing for support in Hochen's claim on Southshore. However, his plan dissolved when the Southshore was blighted. Nonetheless. the unfortunate event did not stop Hasten from using proxy power to do his bidding. Death of the Heir Lord Aliden Perenolde, son of Aiden Perenolde were killed by a group of Hochen proxy. However, one of them had successfully recovered the revered heirloom, Rapier of Perenolde. The discoverer of said artifact refused to exchange it with riches. To contain the heirloom on his cause, he offered a fief and vassalage, raising the rapier holder to nobility. She would be known as Lady Bree Ashley. The lady would hold a council seat, replacing Wayne, a Dwarf that was executed under Hochen's order for treachery. Fate of Alterac The death of the 'last' Perenolde granted Hasten a strong claim on Strahnbrad. A claim that he took advantage of. Strahnbrad was taken as de facto territory by Titular Duchy of Alterac. This would also serve as an response to Faustust baseless aggression on Perith. Tension rose to the peak as the two house peered at each other gap. Hope of peace in the realm once again dwindled. Gifted Curse Hearsay of sightings of a wicked being ploughed the Lord's domain. A creature akin to a wolf yet stood as tall as man or might even be taller. Such mere commotion was not enough to perturb a tranquil morning Hasten been having. Inimical to what the Hochenmeister thought, the rumor was nothing but a truth. The Lord's Cupbearer and Honor Guard, Hans Patreka complained of an unsavory taste left from the Lord's refreshment. Lord Hochen immediately issued an investigation to be done. Eventually, blood strains were found within the water sources. Neither Man nor Beast With the meager existence of safe drinkable waters, town of Verand relied on centralized water sources. Many had sipped upon the contaminated waters; befouled in Worgen's blood. By the noon, those who were unfortunate enough to gulped upon the tainted fluid had turned themselves similar to the rumored being. In spite of the putrid appearance they had grown into, the afflicted had not gone rabid. Mending Schism Strife arose within the barony. Many voiced their concern over the afflicted, deeming them rancid and must be hoisted. Yet, the rest cried for mercy in sake of their spouses, siblings, or children. The Hochenmeister called for a counsel. Court Conjurer Winston claimed to had read upon the being; Worgen; in the Grand Library of Dalaran. The magus told the Lord of the tale of Archmage Arugal. How the curse might have been a hidden blessing, a reckon to the undead armies. Convinced of Winston assertion, Hasten thought of embracing the curse as a sound move. In audience of the whole townsfolk, Hasten Hochen draught the very same fouled water. While it reconciled the ongoing turmoils, some disgruntled mobs frowned upon the act and deserted. Dissolution ((Soon))Category:Alterac Category:Characters Category:Human